


He's Dead,And Also Looks That Way

by Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Body Horror, Comedy, Frank being a dork, Halloween, Halloween fanfiction, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mildly gore stuff, More characters are to be added, Undead!gerard, Zombies, ghost!gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor/pseuds/Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I found him in my backyard,and thought he was cute."</p><p>After his birthday party,aka Halloween,Frank makes a really scary yet awesome discovery.<br/>He found a super Friendly zombie in his backyard and decide to keep it. Which leads with said zombie ghost looking out for his dead body,who is actually called Gerard.</p><p>This is might be scary for some people,but this is actually the best late birthday present Frank had in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm still hungover BUT!! I found this!

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS CAN HAAATE MMEE~ I don't care (I do,please don't)  
> I have a lot of fics who needs an update somewhere else and I'm here with this. I'm pretty fucked.  
> but i do really need help with the other fics because ugh school,WRITERBLOCK and sudden lack of imagination.
> 
> And I did this because Halloween.

God damnit,i think I should stop lying to myself about the whole "I'll never drink again" deal when you're hangover,because I know I won't stop but god,my head hurts like hell.

Yesterday was my birthday party,aka Halloween,aka(bis) Halloween themed birthday party.  
And you know that with a best friend like Brendon,the word "theme",Halloween and party,is gonna be big,and god if it was,I shouldn't let that motherfucker plan a party at my house ever again. I'm still wondering how he put that fucking Jack Skellington on my ceiling,but like not a big sticker,I fucking real size figure stuck on my living room ceiling. I'll never let that guy do that,but then again,that would be lying to myself. Brendon is my best friend after all,and he can make you accept anything magically [i'm still wondering how he did it].  
Ugh,thinking makes my head worse,and my stomach feel like I have a fucking hurricane trying to come out of my mouth.

Wait,wait a second,oh fuck.

I got up from wherever I was and ran to the bathroom spilling my guts once I got there. God I know I'm gonna live this again but fuck I wish I fucking stopped drinking.  
Hey,maybe I should only drink at parties? Nah,I'm not,I know,Brendon is here for that,he's gonna make sure that every important decision fails while he tries to help [if he even really tries].  
I get up,flush the puke away and zombie walk to the kitchen,cause I'm thirsty and my mouth taste awfully like sweets,cakes and vodka. I beer will do the trick.  
What? I told you guys I won't lie. Okay maybe do want that beer but I just found this nice looking bottle coke in my fridge and I'm totally gonna drink that, hell yes.

I wonder throught the remains of last night party [aka trash and possible sticky things I really don't want to know it origins] and go to my living room,awkwardly waves at Jack on my ceiling and sit on my couch,chugging at my coke bottle.  
I look around for my tv control thing,to which I forgot the name but it's not important so who cares,and I start to look throught the not good television. Only remains of horror movies and drama things I really don't wanna know about. Lucky enough,I found something interesting and look at it,yeah,I just look at it,I don't even wanna watch tv,I just need distraction from the headache and nausea,and this zombie movie is just perfect.

I absently look at the screen for a bunch of minutes until commercials come in,then I just let my eyes wander around the mess my house is made,and I snort. I hate Brendon with passion,I'm gonna call him and makes him clean this,it was his idea after all. So,aside for the giant Jack hanging on my ceiling [i'm actually thinking of keeping him there,it looks good,I like it],every decoration Brendon had set,was pretty much on the floor or magically hanging on the walls. There were also can bottles,remains of people food,candies wrappers and,socks. Fucking socks dude,what the fuck? There is like a little mountain of socks in a corner,and I snort again. God,I really wish I knew what does that mean cause socks, man.

Then something caught my eyes.  
I have this big ass door-windows that opens to my backyard [it's actually pretty big and I have a pool too,with a plastic slide. Don't judge me,I fit in them,and they are fun,shut the fuck up.]  
And there is someone standing there,in my backyard looking up at the sky. I don't know this guy,and as far as I know,everyone leaved at four in the morning,so I'm pretty much alone but,nope,I was wrong.  
He's actually pretty good looking,short black hair,upwards nose and tall.Cool. He was wearing a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. Well,he looks good from the living room door-windows. And he looks pretty lost,and probably really hangover,I can hear him moan loudly and look at the ground,with his mouth hanging open.  
And I snort again,because that's some funny thing to see.

I get up from the sofa and walks to the door,opening it and stepping outside. Fuck it's cold as shit,did that dude slept outside? Shit,I'm such a bad host,but how was I supposed to know?  
I walk towards him,he doesn't seem to hear me,but the closer I get,the better I see him. He is actually really good looking,but that's not what I'm concerned about,not at all. It's the blood slowly dripping out of his mouth. Shit.

"Hey?" He doesn't hear me." Hey,dude you're okay?" A gently touch his shoulder.  
Then he reacts,moving only his hazel eyes to see me. Well one of them is hazel anyways.  
He slowly turns his head to me and I swear the fucking continent heard my scream.[which was totally not high pitched.]

I walked backwards a few steps without looking away.  
Half of the guy face was ripped off,blood dripping from it as well as splashed over him. A bit of his nose was also off,and I could see his flesh,it looks like it was burned,an almost clean cut,from the tip of his nose,down to his chin and to the right side of his face. I could see his teeth and gums,the flesh of his chin,blood covering it,a cut on his cheek and blood slidding from his forehead.  
The right eye was almost completly white,but his pupil was still there,a black dot on gray and white.

He was opening and closing his mouth,slowly,looking at me and he moved his arms up as he tried to reach me,but that only made walk back faster.  
But he didn't walked to me,or even looked angry,at all. He just stared at me,arms down to his side again cocking his head to a side and moaning again.  
I was in front of a fucking zombie,it didn't want to eat me,or attack me or anything,for now.  
I was freaking out but I could stare back at him,as he slowly blinked,head still sideways.  
I giggled,I had to admit he was rather cute [if we forget about the blood and half gone face],infact he looked like a kid. He moaned again then groaned,I jumped a bit,but he still didn't move. He was just making noises as he was trying to talk but couldn't make a word. I could see his eyes drifting away,as he stopped making noises. He was just standing there,eyes unfocused,head still to sideways.

I looked at the floor for something long enough and found a stick from my neighbor tree.[ I hate that guy and I this tree they always fall to my side.] And I slowly walk back to him,stick in hand. Once i think I'm close enough,a poke him with the stick to get his atention back,which a succeed. He looks back at me and makes another zombie sound,but still doesn't move. I look at him and smile. Then he moves up an arm and I walk backwards out of his reach,and I look up at him again. He lower his arm and make,again,another zombie noise.  
I stretch my arm at him,so the stick is close to him. He looks down at it and slowly moves his hand up to take the stick.  
I keep looking at him as he curiously watch the stick in his hand,and I can't help but laugh a little at him. He's like a little kid. He looks at me again and hands me the stick back again,and I carefully take it.  
I walk a little closer to him,and we stand like that for a little while just staring back at each other. I feel bad because he must have been a really cute guy,the remain of his lips are thin and pinkish,everytime he makes a zombie noise,his bottom lip moves to the left. He have long eyelashes and thick eyebrows. His skin his pale[because his dead] but I'm sure he had a little more colors on his checks,and I could easily imagine him with both hazel eyes.

I awkwardly reach an arm to him,slowly and carefully until I touch his chest. He stays still looking down at my hand and slowly does the same. I tense when I feel the tip of his fingers touching me and I close my eyes waiting for the worst to happen but it never comes. I open one eye,I looked up at him as he curiously look at me,then I fully loom at him and smile.  
Because holy shit,I just found a zombie,he doesn't want to kill,he's cute and friendly. Best late present ever.  
"I'm gonna keep you,you're cute." I say and he actually answers me with what seems like a happy zombie noise. "So,you wanna stay with me?" And he makes another happy noise,and I can't help but smile.

Guys,I'm friend with a zombie,isn't is that awesome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. How does this looks? I got inspired by those Halloween edits of an awesome tumblr user who made them,you should check it out,she also made zombie franks. But anyways,should I keep this going? The spoopy time made me do it. And is anyone willing to help this poor soul in her works?
> 
> Oh oh and by the way if anyone is interested to when I update you should check out my tumblargh ( boo-boomerang.tumblr.com )
> 
> okay i'll stop now. see ya
> 
> xoxox


	2. Mummy boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some descriptive injuries,zombie baby boy and Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell-oh everyone! Today I felt AWFUL depression hit me hard today and I had a breakdown going back home in my mom's car. This week looks bad,I can see it coming. But hey here I am with this chapter,I tried to make it as good as I could.

"Okay uh..." I look at him trying to figure out a name for him."I guess you can't tell me what's your name,right?" He only grunts in response and makes some more noises like he was trying to form a word.  
"Okay okay,we'll figure this out later,okay?" He makes another noise." But for now,let's head inside,I'm freezing out here." I carefully took his wrist and lead him inside,as fast as he could go.  
He walked funny,his legs trembled a little at every heavy step he made,kind of like a little baby learning to walk. I need to stop comparing him with a kid,he obviously not. Kids are full of life and energy...and well,he's not alive,so yeah I should stop.

I close the door behind me and look back at him,as he stares around him curiously. He eyes land on Jack [that I will positively keep on my ceiling now.] and stares at it for a bunch of minutes,making soft zombie noises. I take the opportunity to clear the path that leads to the couch,just to make sure he won't trip,I really don't want blood smeared the floor...or having him dislock a leg or something.  
"Hey,hey." I poke at his arm and he looks at me."come here and sit." I point at the couch.  
He looks at me then the couch,and back at me and grunts.  
"Please?" I say,maybe if I was polite.  
Strangely that worked. Cool,at least this zombie have manners. He slowly moved to the couch,stared some more at it and sit just to look back at me as he starts drooling saliva and blood from the open side of his face. Ew.  
"Okay first,I'm gonna get you cleaned,I have enough misterious sticky liquids on the floor to get Brendon to clean." I pause." No you know,he's gonna clean it anyway,wait here." I quickly ran to the bathroom to get some cleaning stuff and something to disinfect his face. He may be dead but I don't want more skin to fall off his face. That may not work but still gonna try.  
I can back with the things,put them on the couch next to him.  
I observed him for a moment,maybe he had other wounds? No,his clothes were [almost] clean and nothing aside from part of his jeans were ripped. I decided that I would take his shirt of anyway,his blood and saliva were slidding down his neck down to his chest so I bet I gotta clean that too.  
"Okay sweetie,wait,can I call you that?" He didn't answer,he just looked at me and blinked."I'll take that as a yes,I gotta take your clothes off,okay?" Still nothing. Okay then.  
I slowly took his jacket off,which has a bit of dirt on it and I hadn't noticed,and obvious blood. I glanced at him for any reaction,but still nothing,he just kept staring at me as I did my thing.  
Then came his shirt. I didn't fucking know how to take it off. I tried to ask him.

"Can you lift your arms,please?" I said as I mimed what I said. He blinked a couple of time before slowing raising his arms up. God,he's such a kid.  
I took off his shirt and looked at the wounds he had,because fuck,those couldn't be good.  
He have various burn scars all over his chest,some of his skin was gone,over his left side,I could see flesh and the white of some bones underneath the vibrant red meat. It wasn't bleeding as much as it should. I looked down at his arms and saw what could be cigarettes burns [i'm never smoking again] and crisscrossed cuts.  
Strangely,everything seemed rather fresh,like it was made yesterday. Maybe it's true,maybe I could still get him healed. The fuck am I thinking? Get a zombie healed? I don't think so.  
No you know what,I don't give a shit,I wanna do it anyway.  
I made him turn around slightly and what i saw on his back was rather...demonic.  
They literally burned some kind of pattern on his back,it was red,raw,and bleeding. A big circle with inscriptions outside and inside of it,there are other small circles inside,with other inscription and designs over them.  
I bet that was some kind of fucked up ritual and the guy got involved or something. Maybe that was what kept him...well,undead.  
"That must had hurt,right buddy?" I looked at him sadly and patted his hair as he made a noise similar to a frightened dog." I wonder what must have really happened." I patted one last time his head and started cleaning him with a damp cloth.  
I washed every wound carefully as I noticed a flinch and a growl he made when I cleaned his face,I didn't want to get bitten. I don't want to die now,I'm only twenty four.  
His back took me most time as i had to stop everytime he growled loudly,scaring me.  
I finished cleaning all the blood away from his body and proceed to really clean the wounds [aka disinfect them] with a lot of cotton balls and disinfectant.  
I know,I'm disinfecting a dead body,but what if it get infected and smells bad? He may start to rot but whatever,as long as he don't stink.  
This process scared the living shit out of me. He growled,moaned and made a lot of really threatening noises,and fuck,in movies it is really not this scary.  
This took me probably an hour and thirty minutes or maybe more. The worst hour and thirty minutes of my life.  
Then I bandage him and he looked like a fucking mummy,I couldn't help the giggles from coming out.  
"Okay mummy boy,will it bother you to stay in de basement?" He grunts." No,not like locked,you can go out and all,but like,that will be your room." He makes what I think is a happy zombie noise."Cool then."  
I'm having a conversation with a zombie. That's it,my life is a spiral of nonsense completed by Brendon.  
"You'll see it's awesome,maybe you want a bed?" He moans something that I clearly don't understand."wait,but does zombies sleep?" He makes another noise."I thought so." I don't know what he said but I guess that's a no."I'll put you a bed anyways to make you comfy."

I'm probably going nuts,but who fucking cares."wanna see it? It's not big but you'll have enough room." He makes another noise with what I think is an attempt to nod. He throw his upper half body back and forth. It's fucking ridiculous.  
"okay,come here."  
I give him my hand and he get's up,walking by my side until we get to stairs of my basement.  
"Can zombies step down stairs?" I look at him. He stares at them and then look at me.  
"They don't, right?" He huffs then look back at them and tries.  
"You did it!" I cheer at him as he continues to go down slowly."your doing it right!". There are only seven steps,but goes relatively slow. At least he doing it.  
When we reached down stairs I opened the door to an rather empty room [ I had stocked some empty boxes in there]  
"What do you think mummy boy?" He looks around and starts walking around the moment I turn the lights on. "It's dirty but I can clean." Yep,I was willing to clean a room for a dead guy covered in a bandage.  
I was serious when I said I wanted to keep,I'll do it right.

"Frankie!" Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit ooooh shit,Brendon,I haven't heard him come. Well it's brendon I kind of gave him a dopey of my key,why the fuck did I did that?  
"Okay okay,mummy boy you gotta stay here,I'm sorry I'm sorry,stay quite please,okay?i'm sorry." I said as I walked backwards as he eyed me curiously and I closed the door and crossed my fingers hoping he understood me.

God,what the fuck was even my life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me me what you think about this chapter,I'm not happy with it but I think It's good anyway.
> 
> see ya guys!
> 
> xoxox


	3. Disney channel tv joke or someone out there playing god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess,just like Frank house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably the worst one so far,I tried to be funny but failed miserably. I'm not made for that kind of stuff.

I ran upstairs and met with a smiling Brendon looking around my house.  
"Why haven't you cleaned yet?" He asks innocently.  
"Hi! What a surprise,how are you? Fine thank you." I said as I got closer to where he was standing."About that,I was going to call you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you made everything,it is your responsibility."  
"It's your house."  
" 'Was my birthday."  
"It was yesterday."  
"I'm hungover."  
"So am I!"  
"I hate you." And he gasp loudly like the drama queen he is.  
"I made everything for you and that's how you thank me?" He dramatically says,sounding like a disapointed mom. I just roll my eyes at him.  
"You know where to get the cleaning stuff,I gotta do something really fucking important." I walk away but said in a menacing voice before closing the door. "Don't touch that." I pointed at Jack who still hang on the ceiling and closed the door walking to basement again turning the lights on.

"Hey mummy boy,what are you doing there?" I half laughed as I found him standing by some boxes,and a leg in one of them. He moved his trapped leg in response.  
"You can't get it out?" He grunted and moved his leg again. I half sighed half laughed as I came closer to him."how did you even get your leg stuffed in there?" I held his leg up and pushed the box away. "There you go buddy." He made a happy noise just as I hear Brendon squealing in disgust at something upstairs.  
I look at the boy who was looking at the ceiling curiously as he started to drool again,this time without blood.  
"That,my friend,is the guy who claims being my best friend,which he is,but he is really fucking annoying. And he'll probably freak out if he saw you,that's why you gotta stay here until he goes away." He looks down at me,and blinks."His name is Brendon,and he is probably the gayest dude I ever meet." He grunted and looked up again as we heard Brendon muffled complains. "You'll probably like him." I smiled and patted his shoulder as I heard Brendon swear at something followed by a loud noise.  
"You better don't have dropped Jack or I'll kick your ass!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
"I hope you didn't care to much about the lamp then!" He yelled back.  
"Wait here." I said to my dead friend as I went upstairs." What did you do?" I said as I saw Brendon under my lamp ceiling.  
"How did you drop that?" I asked half surprised half annoyed.  
"I kicked the ceiling." He said.  
"How did you manage to kick the ceiling?"  
"With a chair."  
"But how?"  
"I was about to fall from the chair and kicked the thing." He said like it was the most normal thing ever.  
"You never cease to amaze me."  
"That's why you love me." He smiled innocently.  
"I still hope for the day your break your neck with a spoon."  
He frowned a little bit." Why with a spoon?"  
"You kicked my fucking ceiling,it wouldn't surprise me if it happens." I grinned and he giggled proudly." Now get that thing back up." I smiled and helped him back to his feet.  
"What are you doing anyway?" He ask me with a curious look showing on his big brown eyes.  
"Not you." I said flatly.  
"Damn." We laughed for a moment at my shitty joke. "Seriously what?"  
"None of your bussiness,Bren."  
"Whatever then,Frankie." And he went back to work,and I know perfectly he was going to ask every time he had a chance from now on,fucking Urie.

I went back to the stairs only to find the guy trying to go back upstairs.  
"No buddy no,he can't see you,no don't." He ignored me as he slowly stepped on another step."Dude no,you're gonna scare him!"  
"Frank?" I heard Brendon ask from the living room.  
"I'm on the phone shut up!" I yell back. "I'm serious mummy boy you can't go upstairs! I know you must be bored down there." He was three step away to his goal,still ignoring my presence. I don't want to push him down the stairs,but godamn it.  
"With who?" Brendon ask again.  
"Your mom! We're planning our wedding!"  
"Enough with your sass,kid." I heard him laugh.  
He reached the last step and I heard Brendon girly high pitched scream from the living room and run out.  
"Frank! Frank there's a dude with- " He saw the guy and screamed again all of the sudden making me scream too scaring the kid who also made a loud noise.  
"What the fuck is that?!" He asked pointing a the bandaged boy.  
"I found him in my backyard and thought he was cute."  
That's it,my life is tv show joke from Disney channel. Just as Brendon was about to ask something else a guy with white short hair,and half of his face tattoed like a skull and looking way too much like my zombie buddy,kind of materialized in front of me arm crossed and looking pretty fucking angry.  
"Why the fuck do you keep my body in a basement?!" And my neighbors are probably going to call the police with all our fucking high pitched scream and loud growl from my zombie.

I'm probably locked in a sims video game with a fat dude playing god somewhere because this shit can't be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway,tell me if this wasn't too cringe worthy because it was for me.
> 
> See ya~
> 
> xoxox


	4. The ghost of him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's life is strangely awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short tiny chapter introducing ghost!Gerard. Yaaaaaaayyyyy,I'll try to make Gerard as good as I can.  
> And sorry for the delay,I'm still working and the other fics but still stuck with ehot,I had to rewrite the chapter 20 times now and I'm still not pleased,ugh.  
> I'm also trying to write a Jyler one shot inspired by another fanfiction,I write a few lines a day,I'm not trying to rush it,idk when it's gonna be done tho.

The first thing I did once I stopped screaming was laugh. At what? At Brendon's face,my scream,Brendon's scream,my life,the fucking zombie,at Jack,the guy in front of me and Brendon's face again.  
Everything is hilarious for me right now and it's pissing the dude in front of me even more,who didn't see what was so funny in this situation,which was absolutely everything. From the zombie to Brendon's huge lips open in a ugly shocked face.

"Why is he laughing? There's nothing funny!" The guy screamed at Brendon scaring him even more,and that made me laugh even more too. God,my life is ridiculous.  
"Make him shut up! This is serious!" Brendon did a scared noise in response and I'll probably die to now.  
I felt a cold hand slap me hard enough to make me stop. I held my cheek with a hand and looked at the white haired skeleton face dude.

"That hurt."  
"You deserved it."  
"I'm sorry." I apologized,he rolled his eyes.  
"Now answer." He demanded,obviously pissed and irritated.  
"Answer what?" I asked,I was truly confused and I had no idea of what he was talking about.  
"I asked." Taking a sharp breath in,but it seemed pointless for some reason." Why do you keep my body in a basement?" Oh that explains that breath thing.  
"So that's your body?" I ask pointing at mummy boy behind him.  
"Yes." He answer.  
"But you are here." Pointing at him.  
"Yes." More annoyed this time.  
"But you have this...thing on-"  
"Is it really that hard to understand that I'm a ghost?" I heard Brendon squeal again.  
"...no? I mean,yes no,you could be brothers for all I know." He sighed,rubbing his face.  
"You still didn't answer." He asked with an almost menacing calmness.  
"Well Is not that I don't have a spare room,because I do but that's Brendon's and he doesn't even live here,so I decide that the basement would do,but I wasn't thinking about dropping him there like that,no! Why would I do that? He's cute,I mean your body is cute...no wait I mean you are cute,I mean both of you are cute...you get the point,right? Right,so like I was saying,I won't just drop him there and leave,I'll buy him things so it could be like a real room you know? But also a place to hide so people won't freak out and and" I took a deep breath,I have to stop talking a lot in one breath,one day I'll die suffocated because I don't stop talking to breath." I don't want people to freak out and he-" the guy stopped me.  
"Oh my god stop! Okay,I understand,how can you talk so much?" He asked,both pissed and impressed,I'm proud.  
"I...I accidentally taught him that." Brendon said in a tiny voice still scared and gripping the broom for dear life.  
The three of us looked at him."Well he's right,but I smoke so that's more impressive."  
"Yeah,that's true." The guy with white hair said,seemingly more calm." Who is he by the way?"  
"Brendon." Brendon said.  
"My best friend." I shrugged." And you?" I asked looking at the zombie version of him and at him again.  
"Gerard Way." He said flatly and smiled." And I'm dead,but I think it's obvious enough."

We stayed in silence for a few minutes looking at each other awkwardly,Brendon opening and closing his mouth like a fish with concern all over his face,until he finally said something.

"Why is your hair white?" He put the broom down and took an awkward step foward."and why is his black?"  
"I dunno,ghost shit I guess,same for the this." He pointed at the black skull tattoo on his face." And I got more in random places,it's weird."  
"It suits you." I said without really knowing why,but he smiled and giggled and thanked me.

Awesome,let's become friends with both fucking horror movie's creatures,because we can and fuck you. My life it's still a mess,but this isn't something you see everyday,or any day.  
The white haired Gerard and Brendon slowly started to talk to each other,giggling at things,I wasn't paying attention,I looked up at the other Gerard standing next to me. He was following every move the ghost made,with a weird shine in his eyes,that made him look happy,I smiled at that. Maybe he recognized himself and was happy.

I'm glad things are turning this way,I'm making some awesome friends today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway tell me whaddaya think about this chapter.
> 
> See ya~
> 
> xoxox


	5. And that's how I got here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Gerard and Gerard ended there and possible friendship between an idiot and floating smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can kill whenever,I deserve it

"Okay okay okay....so let me get this straight,some weird guys kidnapped you a week ago,along with two other guys,they tortured you trying to do necromancy shit and you are the only one who survived."  
"Yeah."   
"But they were not expecting you to become a ghost."  
"Yeah."  
"So you made your body run away,but you lost him."  
He nodded.  
"So you went looking for him,and he somehow ended here last night."  
He nodded again.   
"And now you are here."  
"Yep."  
"And you are not going to go."  
"Nope."  
"Because your body is here."  
"You are smart,my friend."  
"Shut up." I sighed.

After Gerard made his appearance and talked with Brendon -who basically told him most of my life- he made us sit down for a really long story. Basically,he got drugged at a bar by some really cute guy and took him some weird basement,he wasn't the first. Two other guys were there and it seemed like they have been there longer than a few days.   
He told how horrible everything was there,the putrid smell of burning flesh,blood and god knows what else. Most of the things they did weren't physical,but were as painfully horrible as the physicals. Like the burns on his back and the piece of flesh ripped out of his face. 

Which he actually have no idea how that piece of his precious face wasn't there,he said he had probably passed out when it happen. But he does remember the one on his back,that's what killed the others -among other things- but never came back like he did.   
He remember how the drew every line one by one on his back with the burning metal,he felt how his vocal chords broke when he screamed and the taste of blood it drew in his mouth. He died a few hours after,but his body was still alive. He explained that his body still had a part of him,that's why he seemed so "alive",why his body still bleed,why his heart still beat,why he seems so conscious,and why he was healing. But he isn't alive. He died. He is the physical representation of "The Living Dead".

How he escaped is totally out of a horror movie. He made his body kill the psycho necromantic people,or at least a few of them,not like they were so many people,he said they were about ten,and killed like three. It was Halloween the night he escaped so they camouflaged quite well with the exterior,nobody freaked out.   
While Gerard -the ghost one- went around to see where they were and maybe find someone he knew,Gee-the zombie one- wandered away and ended in my party. And that's about all if I tell it in a short version. 

And that take us to now,us four sitting in a circle in my living room. 

"Well,that was a wild trip." Brendon sighed out loudly coughing away his nauseas.   
"Tell me about it." Gerard smirked as his body nodded.  
"So basically,you" I pointed at him and his body."are gonna stay here now."  
"Yep,you better get the basement done soon cause I'm tired,well my body is anyway."   
"I..." I have no idea what I wanted to say right now,I just stared at him a second,then it hit me. 

I'm gonna fucking live with a ghost and a zombie. Holy shit.

"Holy shit." I repeated out loud."I'm gonna live with you."  
"Is he slow or something?" He said to Brendon,who just shrugged as confused as he was.   
"I hear you."  
"We know." Gerard sassed and sigh.  
"It's just,at first I thought it would be cool and now...dude that's fucked up."  
"And what are you trying to point here?" Gerard said raising his eyebrow,a hand on his hip.   
"I...I have no idea aside from I'm gonna have to live with you two."  
This time he raised both his eyebrows,in what is surprise."oh,so you are actually willing to live with dead people."  
"Well...yeah?" I sounded hesitant,but I was sure of my decision.

I guess it's not gonna be as bad as it seems. I mean,a zombie and a ghost,that's every horror movie fan. Except,in my case,it's more than real.

"Yo I have a question" we all turned to look at him.  
"Do I have to,like...move out of my room or something?"  
"It's not like you live here." I answered.  
"But am I not here?"  
"True." I looked up at Gerard,then back at Brendon."I guess not,you almost live here,it's not like I can kick you out."  
He sighed and smiled."Then they can stay."   
"Brendon,you still don't live here,you don't-"  
"Yeah,but I don't get kicked out of my room!i like the ghost guy anyway."  
"Gerard." The white haired corrected.  
"Gerard. I like Gerard,he's cool." And Gerard grinned at him.

Yep,I guess I'm fucked if those two actually get to be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess,I do deserve shit for this horrible chapter oh my god.   
> Can you guys kind off help me with this? Like,leave me ideas in the comments or something,maybe that way I'll be able to go back to writing,idk


	6. First week in the life Of Frank,the dead keeper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank explains how his first week living with a Ghost and a Zombie has been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short short chapter,sorryyyyyyy. Anyway from now on I'll take any ideas if anyone wants anything to happen,and I'm also going to correct the other chapters. Because the quantity of typos and horrible grammar is just horrible (if anyone wants to help I'll be more than thankful) 
> 
> Anyway,enjoy!

Life with the living dead wasn't half as bad as most people expect it to be.  
Okay no,it's kind of bad,not too much. Okay maybe not awful. Very horrible. What were you expecting? A week end in Bahamas? Cause let me tell you it isn't. I wish.

Since they arrived,privacy is the last thing you have. I had enough with Brendon,who would randomly show up in my room like the place was his. Of course I could lock the door,but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have to face him afterwards. He kinda live here anyways.

But with a ghost,no door can stop it.

He just randomly show up out of nowhere,whenever he wants,scaring the crap out of me. The guy has no respect for intimacy.  
I could be changing myself and he just appears next to me. Or taking a shower [both of these had happen in a matter of a week,multiple times] and he just doesn't care. But I do,I don't want to get caught jacking off in the shower by a fucking ghost. [That also happens. But it was one time!I swear] or in my room too [i am expecting that one to happen].  
Maybe it did,I have no fucking idea,cause ghosts can go invisible,he could have been watching and I'll have no idea.  
How would I know? They don't breath [if they want,but why would they if they don't need it?] he could be anywhere.  
One time I woke in the middle of the night and he was just sitting on my bed watching me sleep. It's really fucking creepy.

Now that we are with the sleeping thing. I barely get any sleep at night.  
As you may know by maybe movies or shows,zombies are more of nocturnal kind of creatures,they are more active at night than daytime. Which I can confirm. The zombie living in my basement does way more noise at night. He is really fucking loud,I did a test once,we can hear him from the backyard. I wonder what my neighbors think of me now,it's embarrassing.  
Sometimes I hear him pounding against the door of the basement,and I must admit,the first night that was fucking terrifying,I thought he was going full zombie and was trying to break free and eat me.  
And he drools everywhere,I know it's not his fault but it's disgusting. Sometimes he just stands in a corner and drool and leave a big puddle of sticky saliva on the floor. And it's smelly,it's horrible. I had to start brushing his teeth because it's just a putrid smell and I hate it.  
I have to buy meat. Lots of fucking meat because he is never full. And I find it disgusting too because he makes this horribly disturbing noise while he eats and he leaves the blood and shit everywhere and I have to clean that afterwards. I also have to clean him because as Gerard explained a few days ago,his body is still "alive",it basically still function as a or al human body so guess who takes uses the bathroom too? Yeah,you got it right. I had to show him how to do it with Brendon's help [he didn't help at all,he just kept laughing at us and that pissed Gerard] and he now knows [since yesterday] how to go to the bathroom by himself [yes,it took us a week!he acts like a big baby]. 

So yeah,I thought it would be easy peasy to live with two monsters but no it's not. But aside of that it's not that bad. I learned a lot during that week and I got to befriend Gerard. He was rude the first few days living with me,but the awkwardness passed and he is actually a really cool guy. I wish I knew him before,he's the kind of guy I could see myself with,but he's dead and that's not going to happen.  
He uses me to test whatever ghostly power he have [which is really fucking annoying] and my house as his playground.  
He and Brendon grew rather close [i which it never happened] and waste most of the time gossiping like teenage girls p. By now I'm sure they both know more about each other than me and Gerard do. And he probably knows my entire life by now. 

Gee [the zombie] is still healing,the wounds are actually looking better and he is becoming more conscious...? Let's say more aware of his surroundings and he seems to try to communicate more,which I'm always up to because it's just really cute and funny to see. He controls himself more and he is more observant. Like a kid. He's a nice zombie and I got used to his face rather quickly. Sometimes he does things Gerard would probably do,and that's when I remember a part of Gerard is still in him and they are basically the same person.  
Brendon still freaks out a bit about him,but he is slowly getting more comfortable about it. What annoys him more is the lack of sleep he gets because of his nocturnal activities [same as me],but he just tries to stay away most of the time. 

 

The basement is coming along nicely and everything in it is Gerard's choice. I had to paint the walls and then cover them in posters [ I asked why paint them and then put posters and he just bitched about how ugly the bricks are],a large bed [first thing we bought] with superhero themed sheets,a circular red carpet,a bedside table with a little night lamp. I know he is going to make me buy even more stuff but this is enough for the first week.  
He have a box in a corner full of clothing because Gee can't stay with the same clothes for ever [and neither does Gerard by the way he told me. Which ended being true] and I know that I'll be buying a closet in no time because Gerard just follows me around everytime I go out. 

So basically,the first week could have been worse,I'm not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm serious about the ideas tho.
> 
> Maybe leave a lil nice comment too! 
> 
> See ya!
> 
> Xx


End file.
